


Stacked It

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: When the Rescuer Needs Rescuing [1]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: A good stack, Caring for a friend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Whump, y'know these guys actually care aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Harrison stacks it, and Maxi has to be a good housemate/lifeguard/friend





	Stacked It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to my first Bondi Rescue fic! I've been a huge fan of this show since it started- I remember when I was a kid, I used to 'act it out' with some of my friends, as weird as that sounds. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Also; as a side note, everything in italics are conversations over the radio. Hope that helps!  
> \---------  
> Characters:  
> Trent Maxwell- "Maxi"  
> Michael Jenkinson- "Mouse"  
> Harrison Reid- "Lionel"??  
> Rod Kerr- "Kerrbox"

 

_“Central Tower to Mouse.”_

_“Mouse, go ahead.”_

Kerrbox looked out over the water, before speaking.

_“There’s something going on in the South corner, you and Harrison should head down there.”_

_“Yeah, no worries.”_

Maxi looked over at Kerrbox, putting his binoculars down for a moment to raise an eyebrow before he went back to patrolling. Kerrbox put his radio down and picked up his binoculars to focus on the other side of the beach to where Mouse and Harrison were.

 

Speaking of Mouse and Harrison, they arrived at the spot where Kerrbox had suggested, and immediately Harrison spotted the issue.

“Is that two people drowning each other?” He asked. When he turned to talk to Mouse, he was already grabbing his board and going for the water. Harrison shrugged, glancing around. Was he supposed to go?

_“Harrison to Central, am I supposed to go too?”_

_“What do you think?”_

Kerrbox’s voice was gruff, and Harrison hummed.

_“I’ll wait, there’s no serious danger right now.”_

_“Good call, be on standby.”_

Kerrbox signed off and Harrison sat back in his seat, adjusting to put his feet on the dash. He’d done a couple of rescues that morning, minor ones because tourists had _forgotten_ where to swim. He’d directed them back to the red and yellow flags and given them a warning, and then the morning had calmed down a little.

And now here he was; waiting to see if Mouse needed assist with a pretty easy rescue. He rested his head against the head rest, eyes fluttering shut. He’d been really tired recently; the summer heat was catching up to him due to the last week being over 40°C every day. He didn’t think he was that tired, but just sitting there…

_“Harrison, you’re up mate!”_

Never a dull moment at Bondi Beach.

 

Getting up to Mouse was rough, but when Harrison finally got there Mouse seemed glad to see him. He smiled, directing one of the struggling men up on to Harrison’s rescue board. Harrison got him steady and began to paddle.

One problem; in his tired state, he hadn't been counting the seconds between the sets of waves.

As he began to push toward the shore, he heard crashing and Mouse calling to him.

“Haz mate, watch out!”

It was too late; Harrison and his patron were flipped off his board, Harrison being hit by his board a moment after.

 

“Oh shit, Harrison totally just stacked it!”

Kerrbox burst out laughing as he watched Harrison fall off his board, the board flying in the air as he went down. Maxi was watching through his binoculars, eyes wide and he nearly crapped himself when he saw Mouse grab the person Harrison had attempted to rescue. Kerrbox looked over at Maxi, nudging him.

“Go. I can’t see Haz anymore.”

And Maxi was off on the quad, speeding down the beach. Shortly after he left, Mouse rang through on the radio.

_“Mouse to lifeguards; Harrison has copped a blow and he’s passed out. I’ve pulled him up on to my board, someone should come and get the two men back- I’ve got him.”_

_“Central to Mouse; Maxi is on his way. Should I get the ambo?”_

_“Mouse to Central; just give it a minute. Maxi, can you swim out or do we need the ski?”_

_“Maxi to Mouse; I’ll coming out now mate, that’s a quick swim for me.”_

Kerrbox leaned back in his seat, his finger on the dial button for emergency services despite Mouse’s strong first aid knowledge and confidence that Harrison was okay.

 

When Maxi got out to the South corner he immediately spotted where Harrison was, Mouse’s hand high in the air. His focus was on Harrison despite the two men hanging off his board, pressing lightly on areas he was worried there were cuts or bruises, possibly even fractures.

Maxi swam over with the spare board, offering it to the two men who had previously been struggling.

“I can take you two back now, c’mon.”

They accepted the offer and Maxi took them back to the shore. Mouse focused on dragging Harrison further up toward him on the board, holding his head on his thigh as he began to use the waves for a ride back to the sand.

 

Maxi was there waiting with a first aid kit and neck brace when they got close enough to shore that he could drag Harrison on to the sand. Mouse picked him up under his arms, dragging him despite his worry of a back injury. Harrison had stacked it pretty good, and while he was breathing he was still unconscious. Mouse rested Harrison on the sand far enough away from the water there wasn’t any chance of him being splashed. Maxi immediately began to feel down Harrison’s limbs, not detecting any breaks. Mouse picked up his radio from his rhino seat.

_“Mouse to Central- we’re going to bring him up now, he’s unconscious but I think he swallowed a fair bit of water. Harries is on the North side, right?”_

_“Central to Mouse; that is correct. Is he throwing up?”_

_“No, not yet.”_

Mouse turned to Maxi, who had his eyebrows furrowed.

“He hasn’t broken anything that I can feel. D’ya think we should put him in the back of the rhino?”

“Good idea. Okay, you get his head I’ll get his legs.”

With that direction Maxi pocketed his phone and lifted Harrison up carefully, standing to one side so it was easier. When Mouse was ready they lay their colleague out in the back of the rhino, head resting on an unused long sleeve shirt. People were watching as they tended to their friend, and at one point Mouse turned and tried to wave them off.

“He’s fine, everyone go back to swimming. Swim between the red and yellow flags guys!”

He waved, before jumping into the driver’s seat. Maxi clung on to the side, having loaded the boards while Mouse was chatting.

 

Kerrbox stood the second he heard the tower door open, watching as Mouse carried Harrison in bridal-style. That was a first. Maxi followed short behind, and when Harrison was set on the stretcher bed he got to work. The two boys made sure he was comfortable, flat on his back with a cut on his arm bandaged- they were pretty sure that was from a rock or something underneath the water. Kerrbox watched on for a moment, before he walked back over to keep an eye on the beach with Reidy. Reidy stood, gesturing to the beach.

“I’ll go and watch Tommy. Singlets is watching the flags.”

“Good idea. Thanks mate.”

 

Groans sounded from Harrison’s body and Kerrbox looked over from his chair, an eyebrow raised.

“Harrison?”

More groans, and then a retch-

“Oh shit mate, no not there.”

The side of the stretcher bed was a famous spot for people to vomit- drunks, people with heatstroke, people who had swallowed some sea water-

Oh, and Harrison. Sorry mate.

 

By the time Kerrbox hopped down to help Harrison, he was curled over the edge of the bed and vomiting, splatter after splatter. The older man groaned, before he came over to rub Harrison’s back.

“You’re alright mate, you’re okay.”

Harrison’s radio was sitting on the bedside bench from when Mouse carried him in, and Kerrbox reached for it. After Harrison had been stabilised Maxi and Mouse had gone back to patrolling- Maxi taking Harrison’s place in the rhino.

_“Central to Maxi- your lover boy is awake.”_

_“Maxi to Central- my fuckin’ what?”_

_“Central to Maxi; your boyfriend who says sex instead of six.”_

_“Maxi to Central; don’t be an asshole. I’ll be there in a sec.”_

There was a beeping noise that echoed through the tower and Kerrbox laughed, before his attention turned to Harrison.

“Welcome back Lionel; we were worried about you.”

“Why am I here? Don’t I need to be out there?”

Kerrbox laughed, nodding as he held Harrison’s arm to help him sit up and steady.

“No, not right now. Do you know what happened, why you’re here mate?”

“No… oh shit, my head…”

Harrison groaned, Kerrbox stepping around the pile of seawater on the floor to sit next to him when he tried to stand. The older man was certain he shouldn’t be up and walking around, and so he held him to stay sitting. Harrison’s head went to his shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I know technically, I don’t have sick days but…”

“Maxi’s on his way, he’s gonna take you home.”

 

Maxi turned up and he took off his sunglasses, coming over to hug his housemate.

“Holy shit dude, we had no idea what was going on with you. How are you feelin’ now, you good?”

“I can answer that,” Kerrbox grumbled from where he was patrolling the beach with binoculars. Maxi went to ask when Harrison paled again, gripping his shoulder.

“Get back I’m gonna vomit-“

At just the right time Maxi jumped away, his best friend throwing up into a sick bag he already had in his hand. Maxi rubbed his back, sighing as he looked at Kerrbox. The older guy just shrugged.

“Get him home. You both have sick leave.”

“Hospital?” Maxi asked, and Kerrbox stopped patrolling to think before he nodded.

“Might be a good idea, we couldn’t feel anything but it’d be good to get a professional’s opinion.”

“Oh nah mate, that’s- I’m good. I’m okay.”

Recovered just enough from the puke to speak, Harrison tried to decline medical help but Maxi shook his head.

“Box is right, you copped a good knock. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“An IV? Fuckin’ terrified of ‘em.”

“Hm, I doubt they’re going to want to do that, mate. Just relax.”

 

Once Harrison was on the back of the motorbike Maxi hopped on, reaching to make sure his friend was holding on tight.

“You okay mate? Not gonna barf or anything?”

“I think I’m okay… I think. Just… just go.”

Maxi nudged his hand, lightly gripping it.

“Just tap twice on my hip or something okay mate? No puking on my bike.”

“I got it, just go before I puke on you.”

 

The doctor on call just smiled when he saw the blue long-sleeve with LIFEGUARD printed on it, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought you guys were the ones to send people to hospital, not the ones to be treated.”

“Even lifeguards cop it sometimes doc,” Maxi replied. He nodded his head over at his friend, who glanced up. Harrison seemed slightly unfocused and the doctor introduced himself, shaking the lifeguard’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Doctor McCormack.”

“Hey mate, I’m Harrison.”

“What can I do for you today?”

Harrison blushed- oof that never happened, even with topless beach babes when he had to perform a rescue.

“So… I kind of botched a rescue… it hurts, doc, pretty bad.”

“Let’s start with your head and work our way down.”

Doc slapped on a pair of plastic gloves, reaching up to start on Harrison’s head. He touched one spot just on the side and the lifeguard flinched.

“Ow.”

“Okay, there’s a lump there but it’s not serious; I’m not worried about it considering what happened.”

 

They sorted out Harrison’s cuts and bruises, Maxi sitting nearby on his phone- probably keeping the boys updated. Harrison began to go green again at one point, and he nudged the doctor.

“Can I- oh god- can I have a-“

“-here.”

The doctor handed him one of those cheap sick bags from the dispenser, Harrison immediately beginning to gag and dry reach. Maxi looked up from his phone, frowning.

“Doc, is he okay? What’s going on?”

“It’s okay, he’s just feeling the concussion. The headache is kind of heavy; it causes nausea and vomiting often unfortunately.”

Maxi hummed, watching his friend intensely for a moment before he began to relax again. Harrison calmed himself and the doctor touched his forehead to check for a fever just in case. Satisfied he was okay, the doctor turned to Maxi.

“Have you ever had a concussion before?”

“Not me, no.”

The doctor reached for his notepad, jotting down some notes.

“You need to wake him every hour until the sun comes up, and ask him his name and how old he is. The day of the week helps too.”

“Shit, I can barely remember those facts on a good day!”

“Me neither,” Harrison agreed, his head back against the wall from where he was sitting on the exam bed. The doctor smiled, handing Maxi one piece of paper and Harrison another.

“Yours is a dosage for painkillers,” he explained to Harrison, before turning to Maxi.

“And yours is a list of instructions. Don’t get them mixed up.”

Maxi chuckled, while Harrison stood. His wrist was aching as he stood, but the doctor had assured him it was just bruising as he’d wacked it on his board.

 

At home, Harrison flopped on to one couch and Maxi took the armchair, the two glancing at each other. Harrison briefly smiled for a moment.

“Was it good?”

“Mate, I’ve never seen a stack so good.”

“Thanks Maxi.”

Maxi cracked up laughing, reaching to turn on the lamp near his head. Harrison groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

“I feel like shit mate, ugh I can’t wait to get to bed.”

“You should head now; it’s going to be a long night remember?”

“Mmm… yeah, you’re right.”

He stood, staggering as he stretched and Maxi stretched a foot out lazily to keep him standing. Harrison glanced back, an amused smile on his face.

“Cheers mate.”

 

 


End file.
